Entremetteur
by NdaM
Summary: Un livre peut changer une vie. Seulement Lily ne le sait pas encore.


**Entremetteur**

_NdaM_

--

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

Merci à Mily, ma bêta ^^

--

L'automne arrivé et déjà la forêt interdite flamboyait. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs que plus attirante au regard. Elle représentait, pour moi, à la fois une source de fascination et d'angoisse. Je me surprenais même à la regarder chaque jour du haut de mon dortoir.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, ma contemplation tourna court à cause d'un objet inattendu. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur mon lit et que je n'aurai sûrement jamais du voir. Cela semblait être un journal. Ce ne pouvait être le mien puisque je n'en tenais pas. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être celui de ma meilleure amie, Lucie, car le sien était bleu. Alors à qui pouvait-il bien appartenir ?

J'avoue être de nature plutôt curieuse mais je savais également qu'un journal était personnel et donc que je ne pouvais le lire. Ainsi, je le cachai dans un de mes tiroirs pour ne pas céder à mon irrésistible envie de le parcourir. Ne pas le voir signifiait ne pas y penser et s'était mieux comme cela.

C'était bien sur sans compter Lucie, tout aussi curieuse que moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle aurait besoin d'une de mes pacotilles, étant donné que je n'en avais moi-même aucune utilité, et qu'elle irait donc fouiner dans ce tiroir.

C'est ainsi que je la retrouvai tout sourire, assise sur mon lit, le journal à la main. Elle m'assaillit immédiatement de question. Etait-ce le mien ? Si non, à qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans mon tiroir ? Pourquoi l'avais-je en ma possession ? Et celle que je me posais souvent au début : Pourquoi je ne le lisais pas ?

« Allons, Lil, un journal intime est _fait _pour être lu, s'écria-t-elle.

_Ecoute, il ne m'appartient pas et je ne le lirai pas sans l'accord de son auteur. C'est une question de respect, répliquai-je.

_A mon humble avis, il n'aurait jamais été posé sur ton lit si tu ne devais pas le lire », me dit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

Elle marquait un point. Et puis, de toute façon, le simple fait de le voir dans ses mains, faisait fléchir ma détermination. Seulement, j'étais têtue. Très têtue… Alors, j'insistais pour ne pas le lire, trouvant n'importe quelle excuse me passant par la tête.

« Je ne peux pas le lire avant de l'avoir rendu à son propriétaire », finis-je par déclarer.

Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte de ma sottise. Le sourire s'élargissant sur le visage de mon amie me confirmant ce que je pensais… Comment pouvais-je rendre ce journal à son propriétaire sans lire son contenu ? Il n'y avait aucun nom d'écrit dessus, aucun signe particulier pouvant m'aider d'une quelconque manière.

Je lui avais arraché le livre des mains, me décidant subitement. Je l'avais ouvert impulsivement sans même vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer… Je lisais donc la première page.

Elle avait été écrite il y a six ans de cela, lors de notre première année. J'aimais l'écriture fine de l'auteur, ses lettres en bâton ainsi que son style fluide et accrocheur. De plus, les phrases s'enchaînaient d'elle-même m'entraînant dans un monde qui était loin d'être le mien. Aucun nom ni figurait, renforçant ma curiosité.

J'avais l'impression de lire un roman. Un roman fait d'intrigue et de romance qui se passerait dans notre école même. Il y était fait mention d'une fille captivante à la fois sérieuse et drôle que j'aurais aimé rencontrer et d'une bande d'amis inséparables qui avaient une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre. Il semblait éperdument amoureux de cette fille, une en qui il pouvait croire, une qui l'écoutait quand il ne l'énervait pas, une qui savait lui rendre le sourire même au moment les plus terribles.

Je devais bien admettre, j'étais jalouse. Il existait une fille dans cette école qui ne connaissait pas sa chance… Je ne pouvais qu'aimer ce garçon qui se dévoilait totalement dans ce livre. Il était sincère, patient, réconfortant et, en plus, il paraissait l'aimer profondément. J'étais sous le charme. De surcroît, plus l'histoire avançait et plus ce journal intime devenait mon livre de chevet. J'étais persuadée qu'une fois fini, je pourrais le relire cent fois sans pour autant m'en lasser.

Au bout de trois jours de lecture intensive, j'étais tellement immergée dans son monde qu'il me fallait vérifier le moindre détail. Je pris donc un malin plaisir à débusquer le moindre passage secret cité. Je cherchais les indices qui pourraient me mener à cette fille dont il était raide dingue et ceux qui me mèneraient à lui.

Lucie ne cessait de me demander un résumé, après tout, me voir lire, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, devait l'intriguer au plus haut point. Et à chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui raconter de long en large toute l'histoire, ajoutant mes commentaires personnels sous son regard souriant.

« Lil, il va bien falloir que tu te rendes compte que tu es totalement accro », me déclara-t-elle le soir même.

Oh que oui ! Et encore, je trouvais qu'accro était un faible mot. Il fallait que je sache de qui il s'agissait car cela devenait une obsession. Je ne pensais qu'à ça au point de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir la nuit. Un énorme problème quand on avait des cours à réviser et qu'il fallait à tout prix être en forme. Ainsi, Lucie me fit par de son plan imparable.

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qu'il est obligé de faire régulièrement ? »

Bien sur, il y avait l'histoire de la pleine Lune mais il se trouverait en présence de ses amis. Et puis, il y avait la carte... Quoique, sous une forme animale, ils ne pourront pas décemment s'en servir, pas vrai ? De toute façon, si je ne tentais rien, j'allais devenir barge !

Alors, la pleine Lune arrivant, je ne tenais plus en place. J'avais hâte de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, qui il était, comment serait sa voix. Je savais pratiquement tout de lui et de ses amis, excepté leur nom. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

Je me faisais dix milles scénarios tous les jours, rejouant une scène différemment des milliers de fois. Je me disais que je serais parée à toute éventualité. Seulement, je n'avais pas tout prévu. J'étais partie sur la base qu'il était un ami capable de comprendre un loup garou et qu'il était fidèle à cette fille pour qui il se mourrait d'amour. J'avais construit tout un mythe autour de ce journal et je tomberais de haut.

Le soir venu, je me faufilais parmi les couloirs de l'école, empruntant les passages secrets qu'il m'avait révélé. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure ils arriveraient, peut-être était-il déjà sorti… Non, il fallait que je sois positive. J'allais le rencontrer, il serait le garçon fabuleux que je m'imaginais, point barre.

Et ce fut le cas. Enfin presque. Je le rencontrais sans conteste… sous sa forme de cerf. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un rat, d'un husky et de… Remus. Les Maraudeurs ?! Je crois que je fus autant choquée que déçue. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait rivaliser avec la représentation dont je m'en étais faite : James était arrogant et courrait de fille en fille, Sirius n'était pas mieux et Peter était… différent. Le seul qui aurait pu correspondre un temps soit peu, s'avérait être le loup garou.

« Lily, commença Remus hésitant, que fais-tu ici ? »

Que faisais-je là ? Je me le demandais… Je voulais me prouver qu'un homme adorable pouvait se trouver dans cette école. Je souhaitais savoir si toute cette histoire était vraie. Et je désirais par-dessus tout le rencontrer.

« Je suis venue rendre ceci. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous puisse écrire aussi bien », lâchais-je sèchement en lui donnant le journal, avant de me détourner.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'être agressive. Ce n'était pas mon genre. J'étais plutôt du genre à encaisser n'importe quoi, sans pour autant mordre en retour. J'étais discrète et je trouvais totalement stupide d'utiliser la violence. C'était pourquoi je détestais les Maraudeurs, ceux-là même que j'en étais venue à admirer. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour déclencher des farces à tour de bras. Ils avaient même des souffres douleurs, Rogue en particulier.

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, déçue comme jamais. Cela aurait dû bien se terminer mais rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'avait prévu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une autre intrigue, un autre livre. Il fallait également que je révise… C'était décidé, demain matin je me rendrais à la bibliothèque pour trouver une histoire tout aussi captivante.

D'où m'était venu cette idée saugrenue ? Comment aurais-je pu débusquer _le_ livre qui me ferait oublier tout cela ? Je rageais, ce que je pouvais être utile.

« Il en a écrit d'autre, tu sais », s'éleva une voix derrière moi.

En deux secondes, il faillit me tuer deux fois. Une première fois en me faisant peur et la seconde en me surprenant. Sérieusement, vous verriez Sirius Black un livre à la main, un petit sourire en coin dans une _bibliothèque _? Moi non plus…

« Je me serais doutée de ton inaptitude à écrire une intrigue aussi passionnante, Black », répliquai-je.

Je croyais qu'il s'en irait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son sourire s'intensifia et il ferma son livre avant de se rapprocher.

« Tu devrais le lire. Il est encore plus intéressant que le premier », me susurra-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il m'avait convaincu. Je n'étais pas sous son charme, loin de là mais il était plus aimable que je ne le pensais. Je l'avais toujours vu hautain et séducteur. Pourtant cette fois-ci, même si elle ne différait des autres fois, j'avais capté de la franchise dans son regard.

Je m'étais jurée de ne pas l'ouvrir et de le laisser moisir dans mon bureau. Je dus reconnaître que je ne me savais pas si faible. Je n'avais même pas tenu une soirée que déjà je ne le lâchais plus. J'étais de nouveau captivé par ces mots alignés qui me tinrent éveillée toute la nuit jusqu'à la dernière phrase. Celle-ci m'avait d'ailleurs laissé sans voix. Je ne savais pas comment réagir : surprise, rage, dégoût ?

Je choisis au hasard et partit donc en tornade vers la salle principale où je retrouvais le petit groupe. Je me saisis du bras de Sirius et ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de me suivre. Je le coinçais dans un coin et j'entendais déjà des remarques derrière nous.

« Qui a écrit cela, explosai-je.

_Il fallait que tu saches, murmura-t-il, je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez de n'entendre parler que de toi à longueur de journée.

_Qui, le menaçai-je.

_Parce que tu crois me faire peur du haut de ton mètre soixante treize », railla-t-il.

J'étais soufflée, non pas par sa remarque mais par l'exactitude de sa remarque. Il dut d'ailleurs voir ma stupeur car il crut bon d'ajouter :

« Quand je te dis que je n'entends parler que de toi… »

« Qui », murmurai-je une nouvelle fois.

C'était à croire que je ne savais plus répéter que ça. J'étais incapable de réfléchir. Pourtant, je connaissais déjà la réponse et cela, peut-être depuis le début. Je me détournais sentant des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je réalisais peu à peu que cette fille aveugle… c'était moi et que l'homme, dont j'étais tombée follement amoureuse indirectement, était celui qui me faisait désormais face.

Je sentis deux bras m'encercler, me berçant doucement au rythme d'une mélodie inaudible. Je respirais son odeur, je sentais sa peau, je m'imprégnais de lui comme je l'avais fait grâce au journal. Je m'accrochais à lui, il ne fallait pas que je pleure, je détestais ça. Pleurer revenait à montrer qu'on était faible, qu'on avait mal. En plus, notre corps est parcouru de soubresauts désagréables, notre voix nous trahit et nos larmes sont glacées…

Je levais les yeux vers les siens pour y lire de l'inquiétude. Je lui souris tendrement. Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable alors je me serrai un peu plus contre lui. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi toute ma vie, c'était si sécurisant et réconfortant… Je ressentais exactement la même chose qu'à la lecture de son écriture en bâton : une chaleur réconfortante m'entourait et un bien être total m'emportait. J'aurais pu m'endormir dans ses bras mais nous avions bien trop de chose à nous dire.

« James, murmurai-je dans sa chemise, il faut qu'on parle »


End file.
